In the lottery and multi-piece game art there can be a great deal of difficulty in assuring game security. Particularly in the case of promotional games which include a prize of some sort. Games like those disclosed in application Ser. No. 352,146 issued as Pat. No. 4,964,642 to KAMILLE which provide that any game piece can be a winner based upon the responses recorded by the player have the potential to be volatile from a security perspective.
Of course the lottery games have a great deal at risk if a perpetrator were to foist a fraudulent "winning" ticket on the sponsor.
The security of the lottery games has been protected by the fact that a particular subset of winners is segregated by their number. The only question arises in the context of a forgery. The KAMILLE games as set forth above present unique problems in redemption. First since the player is required to mark a response, this response must be checked for accuracy. Therein lies the problem, if the redemption is done in-house the number of different gamepieces causes a logistics problem and makes the opportunity to allow the redemption of a large number of smaller prizes more costly from the perspective of designation of a winner and shipment of a prize from a central location.
If the redemption is done in-store at multiple locations the logistics costs go down, and the susceptibility to a dishonest redemption clerk increases. The clerk might attempt to redeem losing tickets as winners or some how use the redemption system to anticipate the correct answer of other tickets.